1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Titty Titty Bang Bang
"Titty Titty Bang Bang", Way to Die #948, is the first death to be featured in "Death On Arrival", which aired on December 6, 2009. Plot Connie'' (played by Audrey Tommassini), a young woman, was a temp worker whose acting career went wrong. When she decided to become a stripper, she thought things would change, but she didn't have lumps as big as a usual stripper. She opened up the laptop, typed in "closest boob job in San Diego" and found a close doctor that specializes in surgery. The next day, she goes to the doctor's office, pays the super-duper expensive surgery and goes into his operating room. Connie asks the surgeon she wants "melons, gazongas, bonkers" and that she doesn't want to see her feet. On the patient bed, Connie falls asleep for the operation, and the doctor starts working on her breasts. But then, it is revealed that the doctor unusually used a pair of large water balloons. He stuffed them into Connie's body. Two weeks later, Connie boards a plane and catches EVERY MAN'S EYES because of - '''hello!! - ''' ''her BOOBS ARE BIG AND ROUND. To go along with her bigger breasts, Connie had her hair & make up done, and even wore a mini-skirted blouse tight enough to show her perky chest and nipples sticking out. Every woman boarded on the plane is jealous of Connie's massive lumps and even one man's daughter snaps him out of looking at Connie's breasts. Even one man sat behind Connie, put down her arm holder, and touched her breast - well, half of it. Maybe, almost. Connie noticed all the attention she attracts, which makes her smile. She loved how sexy she is and the new life her boobs would give her. When the plane takes flight, Connie's chest feels irregular, because as it turns out, she's got what she paid for. She feels irregular, and it's getting worse. She starts screaming, and the compression gets higher, and the balloons get bigger. Connie was accused of having a bomb inside her chest, but she declined and said its just her boobs. Then after a little bit, everyone screams, and a lady points to Connie's chest. The bigger her chest grew, the more her blouse stretched and nipples grew. The stewardesses tried to help her while calming the passengers down, but there was nothing they could do. Connie cries out as her breasts explode, and blood and meat splashes out onto people's faces and bodies even for those who tried to avoid it by. Then Connie is found sitting on her seat, head on her headrest, and blood everywhere. In the end, her chest was completely red and flat. And now, she died instantly. "Connie thought bigger boobs would give her a leash on life. Too bad, death stepped in and popped... her balloon." Trivia *This way to die is based on an incident that involved a Russian woman on a plane after she had her boob job. However, after her breast implant ruptured , she survived. Also, Irina D.'s (she did not share her last name) boob implants ruptured at a Californian airport. *This death scene is awarded the "Deathiest Death" in the "Death By Request" Special. *This death scene is considered a "fan favorite", as said by the narrator in the "Death By Request" Special *This death never explains how she died. A possibility is that as the pressure in the cabin changed, the water balloon implants grew and grew until they finally burst, killing her and showering the other passengers in gore. *Viewed over 7 million times on YouTube, this is the most popular death on 1000 Ways To Die and on the Spike TV channel. Lots of people have reuploaded this death on YouTube. *Titty Titty Bang Bang is well known to fans of breast expansion, a fetish that revolves around a woman's breasts growing within an immediate period of time. *When passengers thought Connie's breasts were bombs, she told them "No, it's just my boobs! They're implants!" * After the explosion, everyone was covered in Connie's blood. However, a closer examination shows that her hair and eyes remain blood free. Cast and Interviewees *Audrey Tommassini - Connie (lead: intended victim) *Abhi Trivedi - Plastic Surgeon (lead) *Ryn Harrison - Flight Attendant (lead) *Trevor Algatt - Screaming Male Victim (lead) *Dr. Max Lehfeldt - Himself (Plastic Surgeon) *Dr. Steven Kim - Himself (biochemist) Segment Nicknames (Alternate Names) *Bad Explosions *Breast, Expand, Explode *Terror at 20,000 Ft. *Tits on a Plane *Explosive Titties Gallery IMG_2532.PNG IMG_2541.PNG IMG_2544.PNG IMG_2510.PNG IMG_2514.PNG IMG_2548.PNG IMG_2549.PNG IMG_2551.PNG IMG_2552.PNG IMG_2555.PNG IMG_2557.PNG IMG_2559.PNG IMG_2560.PNG IMG_2563.PNG IMG_1584.PNG IMG_2568.PNG IMG_2564.PNG IMG_2579.PNG IMG_2584.PNG IMG_2581.PNG IMG_2580.PNG Category:Way to die Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Death by injury Category:Death by explosion Category:Body Damage Category:Body Accidents Category:Bleeding to death Category:Big Tits Category:Titty Titty Bang Bang Category:Breast Expansion Category:Death by karma Category:Swearing Category:Original Episodes Category:Surgery Accidents Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Screaming Victims before Dying Category:People Screaming while Dying Category:Deaths on or by a plane Category:Death with a stripper Category:Sexy woman Category:Breast implants Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Bitches Category:Death from Swelling Category:Screaming People after Dying